Illegal
by OneWingedPegasus
Summary: Gelphie. Multi-chapter. Caught in the throes of adversity, Galinda and Elphaba strive to survive;two against the world. Crappy summary. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Of Weeds and Roses

_Oh, aren't writing binges fun? xD Here I am, yet again. This has been something I've been planning to write for quite a while, and I finally got done mapping the storyline. Adventure! Intrigue! Romance! And of course, some smut. :P This is me writing, after all. Anyhoo, this is the first of many chapters. I promise you the title will make sense in good time. Please enjoy, and pretty-please, review! They are my crack! O-o'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked... If I did, Elphaba wouldn't have sung 'As Long as You're Mine' with Fiyero. :/ Juuuust putting that out there._

Illegal  
Chapter One: Of Weeds and Roses

Shiz University: Described by many as the elite college in Oz. Within it's grounds, young minds sprouted and bloomed knowledge, the collective populous creating a metaphorical garden, each single person becoming their own individual and unique blossom. To all who resided there, Galinda Upland was a rose; delicate but entrancingly beautiful. She withered under chilled remarks and flourished with constant warm attentions, her 'petals', if you will, preened and splayed for all to see... the thorns remaining hidden under the surface and only felt if one attempted to pluck the bloom from the earth.

But, within every garden lies a weed. And in general consensus among the students there, the weed was Elphaba Thropp. Unwanted and undeniably green, she was constantly smothered by the seemingly more attractive flowers within the confines of Shiz, but grew all the same, steadily and with more vigor than the rest of the plants combined. Only one saw her as she truly was; a rose among petunias. And that person was the rose herself, Galinda Upland.

'Elphiiieee!" The door to the dorm room swung open violently, slamming into the wall behind it. Elphaba's head shot to attention, the book she had been reading becoming skewed on her lap as she jumped. Galinda was standing in the doorway, chest heaving and tears spilling down her flushed cheeks. Concerned as she was, Elphaba couldn't help thinking, _"So much for a study session." _She closed her book and turned her attention to the blonde, eyebrows furrowing.

"What on earth is the matter, Galinda?" The debutante whimpered, kicking the door shut before she practically sprinted to her bed and threw herself down on the coverlet, face first. Her sobs distorted the words she uttered so that Elphaba stopped her, mid-sentance.

"Galinda. I can't understand you. Try and calm down a bit and then tell me what's going on." Galinda drew a shuddering breath, lifting her head and staying her hiccups for a moment before she repeated herself, eyes brimming over with pained tears.

"F-Fiyero! H-He broke u-up with m-m-me!" Elphaba couldn't disguise her shock. The Winkie prince must have gone mad. Galinda had resumed her lamentations, burying her face in the silk of her comforter.

"What?! But... why? He was quite literally obsessed with you not a few weeks ago."

Galinda began to still, her heaving dying down into mere shudders. She sat up on the edge of her mattress, sniffling and dabbing her make-up smudged face with a kerchief she had whipped from her bosom.

"He s-said it was because I... well, b-because I didn't seem interested in him anymore." Galinda had stopped crying and was staring at her feet, clicking the heels together. Elphaba quirked a brow, confusion playing across her sharp features.

"Why did he assume that?" Elphaba was at a mental loss. She knew nothing of relationships and even less of a man's reasoning about them. What could constitute as disinterest in Fiyero's mind? Galinda frowned, still not looking directly at Elphaba, but past her.

"W-well... I mean, I've been studying a lot more..." Elphaba had to stifle a snort. She knew damn well Galinda hadn't been studying. The blonde spent nearly all of her time the the dorm with the green girl and she hadn't once seen her pick up a book. "... And I've been spending a lot of time with Shen Shen and Pfanee..." Also a blatant lie, Elphaba mused, the crease in her brows deepening with every word the blonde spoke. Almost all of the time Galinda didn't have dedicated to classes was spent with herself...

Elphaba blinked quickly several times, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. Galinda hadn't really been spending time with anyone _but _her. She didn't have time to mull this over, for the blonde was speaking, voice thick with tears again.

"A-and now... Now I'm a-a-alone!" Galinda burst into hysterical sobs, curls flouncing as she once again buried her face in her pillows. Elphaba was a at loss, knowing not whether to talk sense into the girl or comfort her. She chose the latter, moving from her bed to Galinda's with a few strides.

"Hush, now, Galinda. That idiot doesn't deserve your tears." A hesitant emerald hand plopped on the debutante's shoulder, the thumb drawing jerky circles. "There are so many who would love to be your... your lover." Galinda sniffled, raising her head to gaze at Elphaba through dewy lashes.

"R-really?" Elphaba couldn't help but snort and roll her eyes.

"Of course, you silly girl. I can personally name several young lads whose eyes stalk you as you pass... and some who's bodies do as well." she added, thinking namely of Boq. Galinda beamed. The thought of people tailing her seemed to cheer her up, much to Elphaba's amusement. "There now. See? Nothing to worry about." On impulse, the taller woman wrapped her arms about Galinda's waist, pulling her close for a hug.

She didn't expect the volatile reaction. Electricity crackled in each place their bodies met, palpable and intense. Heart jumping into her throat, she gasped, eyes wide in shock. Galinda was experiencing something quite similar, except with her, the static seemed to pool in her lower abdomen. She too inhaled sharply, her body jerking unexpectedly. Elphaba broke contact almost as soon as it had begun, attempting to rearrange her face as she pulled away. As solid as the attempt was, Galinda caught a flicker of un-named emotion in mocha eyes. The blonde was even less successful at masking her shock, for her mouth hung slack and her eyes bulged. Luckily for her, Elphaba had already averted her gaze and was rising to her feet, busying herself by organizing an already neat stack of books on her nightstand.

"E-Elphie...?" Galinda whispered, voice trembling. Elphaba cleared her throat loudly, searching for words.

"I'm glad you feel better, Galinda. Now, I have studying to do." Her words sounded harsh in her own ears, unintentional is it was. Galinda blanched, swallowing her inquiries like a dry pill.

Uncomfortable and almost tangible silence filled the room, only the rustle of pages to be heard. Finally, Galinda excused herself to the bathroom, craving escape from the tension. She closed the door as quietly as possible and slumped against it, hand straying to her throat. The pulse there was still erratic. Closing her eyes, she breathed a shaky sigh, her very being shaken to the core.

As soon as the bathroom door clicked shut, Elphaba released a quivering breath, one she hadn't realized she'd been holding. _What in the name of Oz was THAT? _She licked her lips, eyes flickering toward the bathroom. _Whatever it was... it certainly wasn't normal. _Sighing, Elphaba shut her book and placed it on her nightstand, reasoning that a good nights sleep would ease her pounding heart. Slipping into her covers, she rolled to face the wall, back to Galinda's hiding place. _Yes... it will all be different in the morning. __  
_

It was late that night when Galinda finally emerged from the bathroom. Chancing a glance at her roommate, who was sleeping albeit restlessly, she flushed crimson in the darkness. She too had come to the conclusion that their encounter was far from average, but like her friend, had comforted herself with the idea that a peaceful slumber was all she needed to still her frantic subconscious. A soft sigh passing over her lips, she climbed into her ornate bed, also moving to face the wall. _It will all blow over in the morning. _

Oh, how wrong they were...

_Well, there you have it. The first of many installments. I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to posting the next chapter. Thank you for your support! :D_

_OneWingedPegasus_


	2. Chapter 2: The Laws of Gravity

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. :(**_

**Illegal  
Chapter Two: The Laws of Gravity**

"Did you hear about Galinda?"

"Oh, yes! It's quite a shame, really..."

"I agree. Such a handsome couple they made... I hear that he wasn't satisfied with the amount of 'attention' she gave him."

"Yes, yes. _Quite _peculiar. I overheard him say that she's always up in her dorm room. Doesn't even go out with Pfanee and Shen Shen anymore."

"Whatever could be the matter with her, I wonder? If you ask me- Oh! Hello, there Galinda!"

Galinda nodded politely at the pair of gossipers, oblivious to the fact that they had just been discussing her personal affairs. The whole of Shiz was buzzing, flies around the carcass of Galinda's relationship, but no one seemed to think it necessary to ask her about it directly. After all, what fun is gossip when there was truth in it?

Galinda was on her way to her Ozian History course, nodding at those who addressed her as was customary; her mind, however, was somewhere else entirely. The click of her heels on the pavement served as a metronome, comforting and stable while the rest of her was ticking like an erratic clock. Her mind especially.

The encounter she had shared with Elphaba the night before rattled around in her brain like a loose bolt on a riding carriage. Yet, as perplexed and shaken as she was, each time she recalled the energy surge that had shocked her frame, the smallest of smiles creased her lips. It was absurd, but pleasantly intriguing.

She had quite an opposite reaction, her mouth twisting into a deep frown, when she thought of how Fiyero had made her feel. During their relationship, Galinda had done all but fuck the Winkie Prince, and nothing so mind-altering and body-pulsing had taken place within her. In fact, she mused, it hadn't with any boy she had come in 'contact' with. For that reason, she was at a loss.

To top off all of her already piling confusion, when she had awakened that morning Elphaba was nowhere to be found. This was odd, for on almost all of the mornings prior to that 'incident', the debutante had opened her eyes to find the vert woman seated at her desk, quill scratching rapidly against parchment.

_Elphaba's behavior was quite... odd last night..._ The blonde recollected, her curls swaying as she cocked her head. _Perhaps she felt that strange sensation as well? But- why that's ludicrous! Elphaba wouldn't feel that way. She rarely displays any emotion, much less suddenly becoming worked up over a silly thing like hugging! She was probably just interested in getting back to her studies. But..._ The triumphant smile that had lit the blonde's features upon solving Elphaba's sudden mood change the night before dissipated, a frown left in it's wake. _I... Wish she had felt something. That way I wouldn't be alone- the sole member of our relationship who feels something... more._

It barely registered within her that she had reached her destination. She floated to her usual seat, crossing her heels in a lady-like fashion and fluffing her skirts distractedly. Almost immediately, she felt the presence of two people, one on either side of her, and flicked her eyes upward. The sight of Shen Shen and Pfanee greeted her. Both wore expressions of blatant concern, the exhibition clearly over-dramatized.

"Why, Galinda, you poor dear!" Shen Shen simpered, clutching at Galinda's pale hand. "We heard all about the break up! That dastardly Fiyero, shattering your heart so. What a cad!" Pfanee mimicked the other girl's motion, taking the blonde's other hand and warming it between her slightly moist palms.

"Poor Galinda! What a terrible turn of events! You must be distraught! And all because you wouldn't sleep with him. It's simply dreadful. A lady just cannot be a lady anymore without suffering some sort of repercussion!"

Galinda did her best to mask her revulsion at her 'friends'' badly acted portrayal of devastation. They couldn't have asked more obviously for information unless they had blatantly questioned her. The blonde drew herself up, carefully retracting her hands as to not offend the girls, and responded airily.

"Nonsense. I am perfectly alright. Fiyero was merely a thorn in my foot, as it were. His constant advances were beginning to sour my thoughts towards him, and my actions alike. It was inevitable, and I'm pleased to announce that I am rather relieved that he is out of the picture."

Shen Shen and Pfanee exchanged surprised glances. The Galinda _they _knew would have broken down on the spot at the mention of someone who was no longer interested in her. And now... Their eyebrows furrowed before they redirected their attention back to the debutante.

"B-but surely, you are somewhat upset? I mean, he did dump you. Rather bluntly, actually."

"Yes, that he did. The nerve of him! Throwing you off like yesterday's cabbage! That doesn't... sting?"

Galinda rolled her eyes. They were fishing for a reaction, however negative. This, she would not give them. She merely shrugged, crossing her hands in her lap as to ward off further advances in which the girls would grasp them.

"No. I am indifferent. Besides, I'm sure that there are other fine... people here who would love to make the most of my company, no matter how chaste I wish to remain."

Again, the girls exchanged looks. It seemed as if the blonde had transformed overnight. Wilting under Galinda's cool demeanor, they merely nodded, redirecting the conversation. The new topic was lost on Galinda, howver, who delved back into her own mind, thoughts focused on green arms wrapped snugly about her waist...

_Speaking of Elphaba... _The blonde mused, her eyes lifting to dart about the classroom. _Where is she? She is usually the first here..._ Robin's egg irises scanned the room ardently, searching for the incredibly noticeable verdigris flesh she had come to cherish so. It was nowhere to be found. Galinda frowned deeply, eyebrows furrowing. _Why, how queer! Elphaba is absent! Surely she can't be skipping class? That is- well, un-Elphaba like to say the very least! I do hope she is well... _

Galinda's frown drooped further. She was worried about her room mate. What if she was ill? That couldn't be... she hadn't been in bed when the blonde had departed earlier that morning. But if she was all alone in the dorm, feeling terrible, it was rude of Galinda not to nurse her back to health, was it not? The blonde waited until the Professor, a balding gray man who's height matched her own, began his lecture in a droning voice to see if Elphaba slipped in at the last second. When she didn't Galinda's uneasiness grew.

The green girl must have been sick. That was the only reason she would have skipped a class. Galinda raised her hand, not waiting to be called on, and announced that she was feeling rather faint, and asked to be excused. The Professor, who like every other male on the planet was charmed by the endearing blonde, nodded his approval. Without a backwards glance at Pfanee and Shen Shen, who's curiosity had once again bubbled to life, Galinda exited the classroom, intent on helping her friend to feel better.

Elphaba was in a state of complete dishevelment. That morning, as soon as dawn broke through the windowpanes, she had made herself scarce, fleeing to the sanctity of the library. Everything about the night before had caused trepidation to well within her, swelling like a helium balloon and lifting her off her usually grounded feet. She feared, most of all, not Galinda's reaction, but her own emotions regarding the embrace. It was as if her soul had expanded and was pushing against her flesh, seeking release where there was none. Giddiness had morphed into nervous jitters in the same fashion as mere confusion had into utter perplexity.

The vert woman had never known such contact. In fact, she had despised contact of any kind in her previous years, considering each time she was reminded that she was a freak of nature when the recipient of the accidental graze shrank away as if she were a contagious disease. It had both angered her and saddened her until she learned to feel nothing; to remain stoic and unaffected by those who avoided even the tiniest of brushes against her flesh. But Galinda... She hadn't retracted at all.

Elphaba recounted multiple times the embrace, replaying every second over and over within her mind and over analyzing each movement that resulted from it. Galinda had breathed in quite sharply, her body tense but not moving away. In fact, she had leaned nearer, pressing against Elphaba's own frame. The green girl admonished herself, regretting that after she had pulled away she hadn't thought to look at the blonde's face. She could have read it all there.

Her thoughts pitched forward in time to when Galinda had excused herself to the bathroom. She had never resurfaced. Elphaba wasn't sure what to make of this development. Was it because she was disgusted? Or... perhaps... ashamed of her reaction? Elphaba shook this idea away as quickly as it came. Of course it had to be aversion. Why would the blonde be embarassed? She had probably gasped in the way she did because she was revolted by Elphaba's touch. What else could it have been?

The trip Elphaba made to the library only intensified her need to retain space between her and the debutante. She feared their inevitable meeting almost as much as she did water... For she was sure that while there would be no physical burn as a result, there would be an internal one.

These were the reasons that Elphaba had resolved to skip her Ozian History course. She remained in the library until long after she knew Galinda would have left for breakfast, then made her way back to the dorm, avoiding main hallways as best she could. When she finally reached the sanctity of her room, she flopped upon her cot, feeling, at best, deflated. It was too much for her to bare. The new feelings that rose within her like a cobra from a snake-charmer's basket slithered about within her abdomen before coiling around her heart and tightening, squeezing it until she thought it might burst. Her eyes clenched shut, and fists gripping the sheets, Elphaba allowed herself the luxury of a single tear. The salty liquid hadn't even had the opportunity to drip onto her covers before the green girl's ears detected heeled footsteps nearing her door. She blinked, head snapping to attention as she stared at the portal, wishing beyond all hope that it was not her roommate. She was sorely disappointed.

"Elphie? Are you-" Galinda halted her speech as she entered, spotting the object of her worry seated upon her cot, looking like a frightened meerkat. The blonde blinked back her surprise at Elphaba's expression and allowed her eyebrows to dip together, creasing with worry. "Why, Elphaba! Whatever is the matter?"

A large lump rose within the green girl's throat, nearly strangling her. Words would not come. She merely stared, breath hitching with every one she drew, fingers tightening on the sheets. She needed to get out of there, to run away from previously dormant emotions that constricted her chest like a noose around one's neck. But Galinda was blocking her escape, standing there in all her beautiful glory, and making it nearly impossible for Elphaba to move much less bolt. She had never read such deep concern in one's eyes as she had then, and was nearly floored by it.

Galinda, sensing distress that she was unaware she was the cause of, shut the door quickly and stepped toward her roommate, eyes widening at the deepening fear that masked the girl's features. "Elphie... You're shaking."

And, Elphaba realized, so she was. She must've appeared to be a green leaf, trembling under a summer wind. The green girl attempted to still her quivering limbs and failed, instead averting her gaze to the pillows that topped her bed. If she didn't look at the blonde, she couldn't be affected. Or so she thought.

A touch upon her shoulder caused Elphaba to nearly leap into the air, a strangled shout dying in her throat when Galinda's hand pressed her back down. The blonde was seated next to her then, concern rapidly morphing in to outright panic.

"Elphaba! What is wrong? Are you sick? Do you need the nurse? You look terrible!" Galinda had been about to say 'green' but that wouldn't have helped diffuse the situation. Elphaba was always green... She just seemed more so at that moment in time. Elphaba managed to shake her head, swallowing the lead that had stuck in her esophagus.

"I-I'm not sick." came her strangled reply, coffee colored hues fixed to the coverlet upon which she was seated. Galinda breathed a sigh of relief before confusion marred her perfect features once more.

"Then... Whatever is the matter with you? You look absolutely horrible. Scared, even... Did someone harm you?"

Again, Elphaba shook her head, drawing deep, steadying breaths. This was too much. Galinda's proximity, the hand upon her shoulder, the care that laced the debutante's smooth voice. She drew away, albeit regrettably, from Galinda's touch and scooted a foot away, her gaze still focused anywhere but upon the blonde.

Reticence ensued for what seemed to be near an hour, though the actual time was about five minutes. Elphaba was attempting to fabricate a story, a ruse, upon which she could blame her near heart-attack. Galinda, however, was building courage; the courage to ask the obvious question that had simmered in her forethought all morning. Galinda reached her metaphorical destination first.

"Elphaba. Are you behaving this way because-" She paused, gathering herself. "Because of last night?" The debutante's eyes were soft upon Elphaba and her tone tentative. The last thing she wanted was to come across as being at all unnerved by the events that had occurred.

Elphaba's gaze shot up to meet her own, mocha irises clearly visible as her lids widened. She was expecting to see disgust in Galinda's face, to find regret and maybe even horror residing there... But she found none. The blonde's expression was sweet, hesitant... even nervous. And underneath all of those things, Elphaba was shocked to find hints of what could only be described as hope. This was enough to send her mind reeling.

Galinda watched as Elphaba's features distorted from terror to confusion to some unnameable emotion that out-shone anything the blonde had ever seen etched upon her friend's face. Finally, with her words jilting, Elphaba responded.

"Yes."

A soft smile crept upon Galinda's lips. She scooted closer to the green girl, who momentarily retracted, until the blonde laid her palm facedown on the nape of her neck, stilling her retreat.

"That's all I wanted to know."

Galinda didn't plan her action. It simply happened, like the laws of gravity. What goes up must come down. And Galinda's lips did come down, upon those of Elphaba Thropp.

To be continued...

_**Sorry about the wait. ^-^' I'm sure my updates will come faster from now on. At first I couldn't quite figure out how to write this chapter, but inspiration came from an unlikely source, so I kinda just winged it. xD **_

_**Reviews make me smile! :D**_

_**OneWingedPegasus**_


	3. Chapter 3: Crash

_**Hello, hello. ^_^' I apologize for my lack of update... Things got quite crazy around here for a bit. HOWEVER, I am back in the saddle for the time being. :D So, in order to further minimalize your wait time, here is Chapter Three.**_

For the first time in her life, Elphaba's mind lapsed into a state of cognitive inactivity; the constant clicking and whirring of mental cogs that had always occupied the space between her ears coming to an abrupt and grinding halt. All she could do was fall... plummet into the seemingly endless (and rapidly darkening) cerulean blue that had suddenly and unexpectedly become the entire focus of both her vision and her existance. Instinct, not thought, began to drive her motor functions, causing lengthy verdant fingers to rise up and mold to Galinda's creamy jaw-line. The debutante, who's blushing and inexplicably soft lips had begun more ardent movements against her own, trailed finely manicured nails up the length of Elpahaba's arm, along the clearly defined and twtiching tendons beneath the jade flesh of her neck, and came to rest upon her face. Her pink thumb nail traced underneath a prominent cheek bone, elliciting a breathy, hitched sigh that sent hot air wisping across her mouth. Galinda's lips parted, and she suprised herself as a shuddering mewl released itself from the confines of her chest, painting the olive lips of her roommate with moist heat; an action that suddenly and to Galinda's dismay, kick-started the concious thought of Elphaba Thropp.

"N-... No!" Formerly fluttering lids shot open to reveal startled mocha hues. Hands that had been so tenderly cupping rose-flushed cheeks moments before suddenly grasped Galinda's shoulders in a vice-like grip, and with more force than the emerald-skinned woman had altogether intended, shoved. Blonde ringlets whipped in front of Galinda's shocked eyes as she was sent reeling backward onto the mattress, plush lips twisted into a silent shriek. Elphaba was on her feet, scuttling backward until her spine connected roughly with the corner of her desk; the pain, however went unregistered. Elphaba was engulfed by a deluge of turbulent thought, all the while fixing the frozen blonde with a searing, unreadable gaze.

Galinda whipped her head around to face the green woman, robin's egg irises clouding with tears as her tiny fists gripped the sheets. The expression on Elphaba's face caused a gutteral sob to rip from her chest.

"Elphie!" Said woman flinched, jaw clenching at the undisguised and unadulturated pain she detected in her room mate's voice. Instead of elliciting regret, however, disgust in its purest form exploded within her. All at once, Elphaba's stony walls reassembled over her heart; rising up stronger and more inpenetrable than before. All emotion fled from her face; and eyes that had not moments before betrayed such intense fear went dull... lifeless.

"I will not be made into an experiment;" The debutante squeaked at Elphaba's monotone as tears began to cascade from wide lids, painting her cheeks in dark stripes from running mascara. She could not formulate a protest as Elphaba spoke again, her voice as dead as her eyes.

"I am not a convienient outlet in which you can satiate some... some sick curiosity. Don't worry-" From within Elphaba's chest rose a mirthless chortle. "I won't tell your public." With that, the green woman snatched up her satchel. Without another word or a backward glance, she stalked out of the room, closing the door behind her almost noiselessly. Galinda stared at the wooden portal, unmoving. Then, disbelief giving way to a heart-wrenching void, unrestrained lamentations burst from within her, echoing with resounding volume off the walls of a room that was now devoid of the woman about whom she cared so deeply. Small, pale fists pounded upon the mattress as her cries rose in ardour, her whole body trembling and convulsing violently.

"E-Elph-phaba! Wh-Why?!" She had never known such rejection; never been aquainted with such utter torment. She had floated up, riding on the nearly intoxicating high that Elphaba had stoked with brief moments of loving, tender contact... only to crash back to the earth in a shattered, sobbing heap.

o-oo-ooo-oo-o

_**I realize that this was rather brief considering the long wait. But don't fret. This will most assuredly be the shortest chapter. ^_^' The next will be coming very soon! **_

_**-OneWingedPegasus**_


End file.
